kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Masashi Sato
Masashi Sato (正志佐藤) 'is the younger brother of Ichiro Sato. He made his appearance in ''Kaida:Reborn ''as one of Shizuku's spirits. He was once a First Class Private of district 32D of Japan. | image = | race = Kaida, Spirit | birthday = September 18 | age = 20 (Deceased) | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8") | weight = 62 kg (135 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Shizuku | previous affiliation = Kaidan World, Kaidan Advance Troops | occupation = Leader of Shizuku's spirits | previous occupation = First Class Private of the Kaidan Advance Troops | base of operations = Human World, Yamatsuri, Shizuku's Castle | relatives = Ichiro Sato | education = Battle Academy Graduate | kenta = Rose Thorn | forms = Two | book debut = Kaida:Reborn | chapter debut = undetermined }} Appearance Masashi was a extremely calm individual, often unseen without his calm demeanor. Unlike his brother, Masashi has very thin, almost stringy black hair. Often noticed by female officers, his trademark ice blue eyes were the most noticeable feature about him. He wore a standard Kaidan outfit, aside from the scarf he always wore, mostly to cover his mouth. He used to wear two rings on his right hand and his left ear was pierced multiple times. Though two years younger, Masashi was nearly the same height as his brother and just as lean. When he is seen in Shizuku's Castle, about to attack the Kaida, he is wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless black vest jacket over it and dark jeans. He has a chain coming out of his back pocket and entering his front pocket, boots going up his shin and his scarf is still the same. Personality Masashi was always an extremely calm individual, however, he took his job very seriously. He hardly spoke when battling, often finishing battles within seconds. However, he did have a high sense of pride as a Kaida and it was something that he would risk his life over. Like his brother, his power rose as he went up the ranks as a Kaida, but he hardly ever took the time to meet his comrades. The only one he was truly close to was his brother, and it was only to his brother that he ever smiled or laughed. During his time as a First Class Private, he often took missions that required stealth, something that he was often good at. After becoming a spirit, his personality does not change but is slightly amused when his brother is enraged because he attacked Colonel Davis. Powers *Advanced Healing Powers: One of Masashi's greatest abilities was his healing rate. Many officials praised his healing abilities, comparing them to instant regeneration, a fact that was ironic when he acquired his instant regeneration abilities as a spirit. *Spell Casting: Masashi was very proficient in his abilities with Kekkai. He was able to preform various Kekkai incantations extremely quickly and he could balance his Spirit Energy to the naturally weakest points of Kekkai and make them stronger. *Speed: Masashi often worked and raced with Ichiro in order to become faster. Among his spirit peers, he is the fastest, rivaling Ichiro, who is now a lieutenant. *Spirit Energy: Masashi's Spirit Energy used to be Level C, which was common amongst Privates, when he died. His most appraisable ability as a Kaida was his judgment and the way he applied his Spirit Energy to his various abilities as a Kaida. When he died, his Spirit Energy rose to Level B, rivaling his brother, which evened the playing field in their battle. 'Kenta Rose Thorn (Bara no Toge) *First Form: Masashi's first form is a simple, standard size kantana. The blade has a dark red hilt and at the end of the hilt is a long chain attached to it. Masashi uses his chain mainly to pin or entangle his opponents then uses the sword to gravely injure opponents so his Kekkai and surround them. Like his older brother, the first form of their swords have no real destructive powers. However, by Masashi's will, large rose thorns sprout from places the blade has cut. *Second Form: Masashi was unable to master his second form during his time as a Kaida. However, because of the level up of his Spirit Energy, it was very easy for him to succeed in achieving a second form. In second form, the sword sprouts wide vines that wrap themselves around Masashi's right arm. Similar to his first form, wherever he slashes, thorns appear. In second form, the wielder is able to summon vines with thorns on them. Though the vines are able to be cut, it is very easy for Masashi to regrow the vines simply by thinking about it; this is mostly done through Spirit Energy. Relationships Ichiro Sato As his younger brother, Masashi deeply respected and admired his brother. It was only around Ichiro that Masashi ever smiled. As Ichiro told Cero, Masashi deeply wanted to surpass Ichiro and become stronger than his older brother. The two constantly trained together, often racing or sparing with each other. Masashi often thanked Ichiro for his involvement in his newly found strengths as a First Class Private. As a spirit however, Masashi found Ichiro quite annoying and wished for nothing more than his older brother's death. Masashi complimented his brother for achieving his Lieutenant Colonel position but berated his brother for not achieving a Colonel position or higher. He blamed Bree for his brother's weakness. As they fought, Ichiro remined Masashi about his once strong pride for being a Kaida. This ultimately broght his brother back to his senses, allowing Ichiro to beat him. Masashi was at peace with himself for at least doing his best against his brother in his final moments. Category:Characters Category:Enemy